Kira and Cagalli's Distant Cousin
by Crazy Sunshine Hikaru
Summary: Timmy found his real mommy and Cagalli decides to babysit whilst Kira and Hikaru take care of a golden cocker spaniel that Cagalli has named George....
1. Who the Hell are You?

**Chapter 1: Who the Hell are You?**

Today I was thinking about what it would be like if Kira and Cagalli had a distant cousin and how Cagalli would react to a little boy who thought she was his mother. Enjoy and review please!

Kira Yamato waited at the airport for his cousin to arrive. He wasn't sure what relation this cousin had to him or whether or not they were a guy or a girl. All he knew was that they were coming in from Tokyo and that things probably wouldn't end well.

Cagalli had just gotten out of a taxi and was running frantically. She had slept in late and was about thirty minutes late.

_Damn! _Cagalli thought as she busted through the doors of the airport. _How could I've forgotten about our cousin coming in? This is definitely not good! _

Cagalli sprinted down the hallways, knocking over several security guards and helpless old ladies. After upturning several luggage racks and five more old people, she ran into a little boy who thought she was his mother.

"Mommy!" the boy yelled with glee. He immediately latched himself onto Cagalli's leg.

Cagalli sweatdropped and said, "Kid, I think you have the wrong person. I can't be your mommy. I'm only seventeen! Now let go of my leg! You're cutting off my circulation!"

"Mommy!" the boy exclaimed again.

"Kid, I am not, I repeat, am **not** your mother!" Cagalli yelled, shaking her leg. "Heavenly Father, please help me!" Cagalli looked up at the ceiling longingly.

Meanwhile, at the gate, Kira eyeballed the people, looking for anyone who would seem like his cousin. Nothing. That was until a tall girl of about seventeen with short purple-and-black hair popped out of nowhere.

"Are you Kira Yamato?" the girl asked.

"Yeah," Kira replied. "And I take it you're my cousin?"

"Yup! Name's Hikaru, don't wear it out," Hikaru said, stretching out her hand.

Kira just stared at Hikaru's hand as if it were something out of a garbage can. This was supposed to be his cousin. This newcomer from Tokyo seemed scary, if anything. Kira was sure that things were going to go wrong now.

"Why are you staring at my hand like that?" Hikaru asked. "Haven't you ever given someone a handshake before? You're weird."

Cagalli then came running towards Kira and Hikaru with difficulty, seeing as the little kid was clinging to Cagalli's leg like a dog would cling to a person who was sprayed with doe in heat urine. So, you can guess that Cagalli was in a very uncomfortable position.

"Help me!" Cagalli shouted at the two. "This kid thinks that I'm his mommy and he won't let go of my leg! Don't just stand there like an idiot, Kira!"

That's all Kira could do, stand there like an idiot. He was totally lost as to why any little kid would think Cagalli was their mother. It did not compute.

Later on that day...

"I still can't believe I'm the mother figure for this kid," Cagalli said grumpily.

The trio were sitting at a heated table at home, with the little kid still idolizing poor Cagalli. Hikaru stared at the kid with fright. She had never seen any kid as obsessed as this one over one person. Kira was the one trying to lift the spirits of the room.

"He scares me," Hikaru said.

"Cheer up, you two! It could be worse," Kira said, not really meaning it.

"Don't say that, Kira!" Hikaru shouted, covering Kira's mouth. "Whenever you say that things are bound to get worse! Don't you ever pay attention? It's basically an unwritten law!"

"What's this kid's name, anyway?" Cagalli asked, plucking feathers out of his hair.

"How did he get those feathers in his hair?" Hikaru asked.

"Hell, I don't know," Cagalli said. "I don't even know who he is. I've never seen him before in my pathetic life."

"What's your name?" Kira asked the boy.

He grinned obnoxiously and said in an equally obnoxious volume, "TIMMY!"

Hikaru stared for about thirty seconds and mused, "So what do we do with **Timmy**," putting emphasis on his name.

"Kick him out?" Cagalli suggested.

"We can't do that, Cagalli," Kira said, patting Timmy on the head reluctantly. "Don't forget, you're the one who brought him here in the first place. Until we know who his legal guardians are, we can't let him wander the streets on his own. It'd be cruel."

"Then what the hell can we do?" Cagalli questioned her know-it-all brother. "He's definitely not staying here! We've already got Hikaru!"

Hikaru shot Cagalli a dirty look and asked sarcastically, "Why do I take offense to that last remark?"

"He has to stay here," Kira said, ending the argument.

"You do know what this means, don't you?" Cagalli warned. "This means you'll have to be his uncle figure, and you'll be the aunt figure, Hikaru."

"Why me?" Hikaru complained. "That's no fair! I don't want him to stay either! Regardless, I'm just visiting. That's not being very considerate. Meanie." Hikaru stuck her tongue out at Cagalli childishly.

"I want ice cream. Mommy! I want ice cream!" Timmy cried.

"Do we have any ice cream? If we do, he can have it all," Cagalli said, walking towards the kitchen.

"Why all of it? That's not a very good idea," Kira said.

"I'm not paying his health and dental bills, dammit," Cagalli snorted. "Might as well keep him happy if we're gonna be stuck with him."

Kira could do nothing but sigh as his irresponsible sister came back into the living room with a spoon and a tub of chocolate ice cream.

"Dig in, brat," Cagalli said. She sat back down and turned on the TV, looking for something interesting to watch.

"Yummy!" Timmy exclaimed, shoveling mountains of ice cream into his mouth at a time.

Cagalli glanced at Timmy through the corner of her eye and smiled slightly. The little kid was actually kind of entertaining to her.

"What are your parents going to say about this little terror?" Hikaru asked. "Send him away, I hope?"

"I knew this wouldn't end well," Kira said grimly.

"Buck up, french fry," Hikaru said, patting Kira heavily on the back. "It's still early in the game."

Chapter 1 finished! I had fun writing this one! Please review!


	2. The Banana Boat Song and IHOP

**Chapter 2: The Banana Boat Song and IHOP**

Still at the gang's house. It's about six. Timmy fell asleep from eating too much. Kira is fiddling with his shoestrings, and Hikaru is the only one who noticed that Cagalli left the room.

"Where'd Cagalli go?" Hikaru asked to break the silence.

"Her health club," Kira said in monotone.

"She has a health club?" Hikaru questioned further. I mean, Cagalli in a health club? You just don't do it. So naturally, Hikaru would be skeptical.

"Yeah," Kira responded, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The International House of Pancakes."

Hikaru just shrugged and plucked the rest of the feathers out of Timmy's hair.

"How the hell do you get so many feathers in your hair at one time?" Hikaru mused. "It's like he's growing feathers out of his scalp."

"Who knows," Kira said, back to the monotone.

"Do you think Cagalli is meeting someone?" Hikaru asked to no one in particular.

"Probably," Kira answered.

"Who?"

"Athrun Zala."

"Oh."

"You know him?" Kira questioned.

"Not at all."

The room lapsed back into silence. There was nothing good on TV, so there was no point in having it on; It was Sunday. Timmy was still out like a light.

"It's quiet," Hikaru pointed out. "Too quiet. We need the little brat to wake up. I kinda wanted to teach him how to hula."

"Why hula?" Kira asked. To him, and probably to most of you reading this, Hikaru was becoming a very interesting person to him. "You can hula?"

"No," Hikaru said, deflated. "Thought it might be fun, though."

Seconds passed. Seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. Until it was nine and three quarters. Are you paying attention to this? These teenagers were practically dying! And Timmy was still asleep. The kid can sleep...

Timmy suddenly sat bolt upright. He was awake. His eyes were wide and sparkling. A huge grin spread across his face and he announced, "I think I feel a song coming on!"

Kira and Hikaru just had to watch. It was 9:45 PM and they needed something to happen. So they let him sing.

"Day-o! Da-a-a-a-y-o! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Day! Me say day! Me say day! Me say day! Me say day! Me say da-a-a-a-a-a-y-o! Daylight come and me wan' go home!" Timmy bursted this song out, quite accurately to the key, actually.

"Well," Hikaru started. "There's no sense in letting him sing alone, now is there?" She joined the obnoxious festivities.

"Work all night until we're done! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Stack banana 'til the morning come! Daylight come and me wan' go home."

Kira watched this and hesitated before joining Timmy and Hikaru. After all, you only live once, as far as we know.

"Day-o! Da-a-a-a-y-o! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Day! Me say day! Me say day! Mesay day!Me say day! Me say da-a-a-a-a-a-y-o-!Daylight come and me wan' go home!Beautiful bunch of ripe banana! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Hide the deadly black tarant'la! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Six hand, seven hand, eight hand bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home! Six hand, seven hand, eight hand bunch! Daylight come and me wan' go home!"

After this episode of singing, Timmy suddenly darted out of the house, heading towards the local IHOP. Kira and Hikaru snapped out of their Jamaica mode and went after him, wondering what damage he would end up doing.

MOMMY!" Timmy yelled as he burst through the doors.

Cagalli, who was sitting with Athrun at a booth near the back of the restaurant turned to see Timmy, standing in front of the doors with a million feathers sticking out of his hair, one of those fruit-bowl hats or whatever they're called on his head and an oversized t-shirt with 'party animal' written across the front. She nearly died of embarrassment.

Timmy noticed the distressed blonde at the back of the restaurant as 'mommy' and immediately made way for her.

"Timmy!" Cagalli exclaimed. This was not an exclamation of joy, just so's ya know. "Why are you here? Where's Kira and Hikaru?"

Speaking of those two, they couldn't catch up with Timmy in time and got caught in the Bermuda Triangle of Orb.

"Where are we?" Hikaru asked, utterly confused.

"If we're where I think we are, we're screwed," Kira mumbled grimly.

"Where are we?" Hikaru questioned again, grabbing Kira by the collar.

"The Bermuda Triangle."

"We can't be there! This is Orb, not the Carribean!" Hikaru panicked.

"No!" Kira corrected her. "This is the Bermuda Triangle of Orb!"

"What?"

"It's the part of Orb that you will always get lost in! The Bermuda Triangle part should've given it away!"

"It just sounds stupid," Hikaru said in defense.

Back at IHOP (cheap place for a date, isn't it?)

"Mommy," Timmy said contentedly as he hugged Cagalli's arm and leaned his head onto her shoulder.

"I know I probably shouldn't ask," Athrun started, "but why is that little kid calling you 'Mommy'?"

"I don't know," Cagalli responded, annoyed. "I ran into him at the airport and he followed me home like a puppy."

The rest of the crowd at the restaurant stopped dead still, staring at Timmy. And that was a lot of people. It's Tuesday night, Mayberry night, so the place has to be packed. This is the night where the manager gives away three jugs of mayberry syrup for every ten orders of pancakes.

Cagalli glared at everyone for about ten seconds before yelling, "What? Haven't you ever seen a little kid before?"

Bermuda Triangle.

Kira shook his head in all directions, trying to figure a way out of the maze that he and Hikaru were in.

"So that's a left on Whoopsidaisy Street, go past three lights and make a right on Whodunnit Drive, and then another right on Last Chance Court, taking us past the police station and Dunkin' Donuts... Damn! Why are we onDragon Drive?" Kira mumbled under his breath as he tried to comprehend the directions given to them by Dearka.

"No, no, idiot!" Hikaru said, pointing at a spot on the map. "You make a right on Whoopsidaisy and **then** a left on Whodunnit!"

"Then why does that sayStingyskinflint Drive?"

"Typo, I guess." Hikaru shrugged.

"You really think it's a right then a left?"

"Maybe."

IHOP

"Maybe we should leave," Cagalli suggested. "I'm tired of being stared at."

"Mommy, I want pancakes," Timmy said, tugging on Cagalli's arm.

"You're hungry? After all that ice cream, you're still hungry?" Cagalli's jaw dropped.

"Yeah," Timmy answered. "After I finished it I went to sleep, and then me and Uncle Kira and Auntie Hikaru sang the Banana Boat song really loud and then I ran as fast as I could here because I wanted pancakes and I heard in my sleep that you were here with Daddy."

All Cagalli and Athrun could do was stare at him like he was insane. Now you know who the father figure is.

That's chappie number two. I love the Banana Boat song. I'm surprised that I remember that much of it. Review!


	3. Meet Auntie Lacus

**Chapter 3: Meet Auntie Lacus **

We're back for another round. And yes, your wishes will be answered. Sit back and enjoy! And one more thing. I just now noticed that first I said it was Sunday night and then I said it was Tuesday night in the last chapter, and just so you know it's supposed to be Tuesday. My bad!

Bermuda Triangle

"Can we kill Dearka Elfman or whatever the hell his name is?" Hikaru asked impatiently.

"You can try, but unless you wanna get stranded by yourself in this god forsaken place," Kira said, still deciphering the map.

"You know," Hikaru started. "You aren't helping very much by using that map. Try using landmarks instead, or if you had taken a right and then a left like I said we probably wouldn't be here right now. We'd already be at IHOP."

"Shut up!" Kira snapped. "I'm concentrating."

Hikaru sighed and said, "Alright, stupid. Since you won't listen to reason, I guess I'll have to find the damn place _by my self_."

Hikaru turned around to go the other way and crashed head on into a girl with long pink hair. In other words, she bumped into Lacus.

"Ouch!" Hikaru yelled. "Now I know never to do that again. Are you okay?" She offered her hand to help Lacus up.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Lacus replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get in the way like that. I was just going to ask you if you could tell me where to find Walgreens."

Hikaru pulled Lacus up by the hand. Too bad she didn't know that Lacus wasn't very heavy because she pulled a little too hard and fell backwards, knocking Kira over.

"What the heck was that for?" Kira shouted from underneath his cousin. "Get off me!"

"Sorry. I didn't mean it," Hikaru said rather subserviently. She then pulled Kira up, without falling over on account of the fact that Kira is a lot heavier than Lacus is.

IHOP

Cagalli, Athrun, and Timmy were all sitting happily, or I guess I should say Timmy was sitting happily with Cagalli and Athrun, who weren't so happy, and has already gone through seven orders of pancakes and was working on his eighth. It looks like Goku has a rival.

"I'll tell you one thing," Athrun said, staring at Timmy with fascination. "The kid sure can eat. I've never seen a little kid go through **seven** plates of pancakes in one day. Now, if we were talking about my Great Aunt Margaret things might be a little different."

"Are you trying to compare him with your Great Aunt Margaret?" Cagalli asked.

"Kinda, but he manages to stay in shape, unlike her," Athrun commented.

"Oh."

"One more plate, old man!" Timmy shouted as he finished his plate.

"Timmy, don't you think you've had enough to eat? I mean, these pancakes are pretty heavy. You might get sick." Cagalli tried to tickle his belly.

The old man Timmy was referring to, the manager, Mr. La Flaga, was just about to walk out the door.

"Hey!" Timmy shouted at him. "Where are you going?"

Mr. La Flaga turned towards where Timmy was sitting and said, "I need to go to the market. We've run out of pancake mix. Just sit tight, little boy. We'll have your pancakes in a jiffy."

Timmy stared at him like he was insane.

"Timmy, I really think we should go now," Cagalli said, wiping maple syrup from Timmy's chin. "You've eaten enough."

So the trio left the table and headed towards the exit but were stopped by the lady at the cash register, Miriallia.

"Wait! Aren't you going to pay?" she asked, tapping her foot.

"Put it on my tab, Mir," Athrun said, giving her the peace sign.

_I need a new job,_ Miriallia thought as she watched the three walk out the door.

Bermuda Trangle

So our duet of Kira and Hikaru became a trio when Lacus asked for directions to Walgreens.

"Y'know what, Kira?" Hikaru asked.

"No. What?" Kira replied through gritted teeth.

"When you said we're screwed, I never thought you meant we were literally screwed."

Lacus noticed three people at the corner in front of them. She recognized one of the figures as Athrun and the other as Cagalli. But she didn't know who the little kid was.

"So there you are!" Hikaru shouted out of nowhere. "Do you know how long we've been trying to get out of this death maze to find you? For a second I thought we were fatally screwed over!" She was shouting at the IHOP, not the three peoplethat just came out of it.

"AUNTIE HIKARU!" Timmy shouted, sprinting towards the raving Japanese adolescent.

"Auntie Hikaru?" Lacus asked.

"Yeah," Kira said. "She's auntie Hikaru, I'm Uncle Kira, Cagalli is Mommy, and I'm only supposing that Athrun is Daddy."

"Why does he think Cagalli is his mother?" Lacus inquired further.

"All we know is that's what he thinks and that his name is Timmy. We ran into him at the airport today when we went to pick up Hikaru."

"Oh. I guess that makes me Auntie Lacus, huh?"

Timmy slammed into Hikaru, knocking her over. He then sat up on Hikaru's stomach and started laughing.

"Kid, you're too heavy to be sitting on me like that," Hikaru grunted, trying to lift the elementary school kid off of her. "What, did you gain ten pounds today?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if he did," Cagalli said, lifting Timmy off of Hikaru.

Then, a motor was heard. No one saw it, but the sound was getting louder, meaning whatever was making the noise was probably coming nearer. And then, out of nowhere, a go-kart was seen with Yzak Joule driving it terribly. He was being followed by none other than Dearka Elsman, who was also in a go-kart. And they were headed right for our group of six. Before anyone could get out of the way Dearka and Yzak crashed into the others, who were on a bridge over a freezing cold river, and everyone fell in. And too bad for Lacus that there were leeches.

"Well, this is fun," Hikaru snorted bitterly. "This only gives me one more reason to kill you, Dearka."

"Mommy, I'm cold," Timmy whined.

Athrun, who was shivering like crazy, said, "I hear you. Why did we have to fall in at night?"

Kira, who was still a little sore at Hikaru said, "Ha! I told you this wouldn't end well!"

At that exact moment, Lacus let out a high-pitched scream.

"What happened, Lacus?" Kira asked, suddenly concerned and loving.

"L-l-l-leeches," she stammered.

"Really," Dearka mused with cruel ways of teasing filling his head.

Hikaru shook her head in shame and asked, "Can I kill him now?"

"Why the hell were you speeding at us in a go-kart?" Cagalli asked Yzak.

Yzak pried a leech off his arm and answered, "I wasn't going after you guys. I was trying to get away from Dearka."

Dearka bent down to pull a leech off of his ankle (they're still in the water) and zoomed it up to Lacus's face saying, "Oooh, look what I have for you Lacus!", which resulted in another high pitched scream and Lacus falling backward. Luckily, Kira caught her.

Cagalli sighed and said, "You can kill him now, Hikaru."

That is chapter 3! I had fun writing this chapter. Please review!


	4. I Hate You

I've noticed that I often go on hiatus right after or right before the fourth chapter of a story. Plus I'm on hiatus for Charappoko right now. Damn eighth chapter. Damn writer's block. Damn you, Gundam! Why don't you stand your pride? Or something like it. I got that from an interesting poem my brother wrote. Me and my brother and my sister's boyfriend are Gundam fanatics. Well, my sister's boyfriend isn't really a fanatic but he and my brother were the only ones at the family reunion who understood what I was talking about when I read bits of the first two chapters of this story at the talent show. I think I'm going to get along well with him! I knew I shouldn't have made that pink lemonade. I don't really like it. -snaps fingers- Damn pink lemonade. One of the few pink things that I hate. The other thing is dresses.

Kazumi: gundamgirl57 bribed me into being muse assistant for this chapter. When do I get my money? And when will you stop being stupid? Your random outbursts of fandom and character bashing is getting annoying. And embarrassing. And it hurts my head.

Me: As soon as I get a review for your story. Be patient. -pats Kazumi's head-

Kazumi: Which will only be fifteen years after never. I'll bet Ryoko is also getting upset. Her story is basically untouched.

Me: Enough babble! We've got a story to continue with!

**Chapter 4: I Hate You**

So the gang has split up after wallowing in their misery for an hour at the park. Even Timmy was something of miserable. That's something...

"Why didn't you take the chance to kill Dearka?" Cagalli asked as the quartet walked through the front door of the Yamato residence. "You we're complaining so much about killing him."

Hikaru shook her head as she responded, "The punk ran away before I could get him. But no worries. He don't know I got throwing knives in my suitcase for such occasions. Snicker, snicker." (A/N: Hikaru said the actual word 'snicker'. Just thought I'd appoint that.)

"What's this about throwing knives?" a woman of thirty-something sitting on the couch inquired. The woman was Kira and Cagalli's mother.

Hikaru, Cagalli, and Kira, especially Cagalli and Hikaru, froze. The woman wasn't home earlier to greet Hikaru to this new and interesting country. So why the hell in the name of the Emperor of Japan and Utada Hikaru was she here now? Wait. It was now about 11:45. That's why...

"Nothing, mom," Cagalli blurted to save her cousin. "We were just joking, isn't that right, Hikaru?"

"Why are you soaked to the skin? And who's that little boy? More importantly, where have you been this whole time?" These questions and many more came from Mrs. Yamato's mouth.

Timmy walked over to the middle-aged woman, leaving a trail of dirty river water and soggy feathers, and said, "My name is Timmy! My specialties are eating, running, and singing the Banana Boat Song! That's my mommy over there." He pointed at Cagalli and smiled cutely.

Silence. Nothing but silence. Not even Hikaru could manage to say 'snicker, snicker'. And Mrs. Yamato looked like she was about to faint. This little piggy was frightening.

Cagalli broke the silence by saying, "About that, we're not the people you want to ask about that. We don't know exactly who Timmy is or why he's calling me 'Mommy'. And where we've been and why we're wet, we took Hikaru for a tour around the city and we crashed into the river. And we ran into Timmy at the airport."

"But, Cagalli, you don't drive," Mrs. Yamato pointed out.

"I know," Cagalli responded. "But we didn't do the actual crashing. There was a little go-kart incident we got tangled up in." It was Cagalli's turn to smile cutely. Maybe Timmy is related to her, but nobody knows...

While giving the peace sign. She really knows how to smooth things over, don't she? So all poor Mrs. Yamato could do was watch as the quartet march upstairs to get out of those wet clothes, and to find some that Timmy could borrow.

The Next Day...

The gang is back at the little heated table, bored out of their wits. After last night they had no wish to leave the house whatsoever. And since I need something to say, I'll recite these obvious reasons. Number one, they didn't want to end up in that death maze. Number two, Timmy would more than likely head straight back to that IHOP. Number three, they'd have to lock Hikaru in either a penetentionary or a mental institution. And yes, there is a difference. A penetentionary is a prison. Not a mental health facility.

Kira tried to strike up conversation by saying, "I'm surprised that Timmy's parents haven't tried to find him yet."

No one payed attention to him. Cagalli was half asleep and she and Hikaru were playing some kind of card game with Timmy.

"You play a mean game. I open with twenty bucks." Hikaru placed a twenty dollar bill at the center of the table.

Cagalli called it, putting a couple of tens down.

Timmy asked, "Does anyone have any twos?"

Hikaru then put down an eight of hearts saying, "Spades."

Timmy put down a two of spades and said, "Mommy, you have to draw two cards."

Cagalli placed another two and said, "Hikaru draws four."

Hikaru picked up her four cards, muttering swears under her breath, laid down a two and said, "Timmy, you draw six and I'll throw in ducky pajamas."

Kira sweatdropped. This was the oddest game of cards he'd ever seen. It looked like a cross between poker, go fish, and crazy eights. Very crazy crazy eights. The fun kind.

"What the heck are you three playing?" Kira asked.

"Well, all of us are playing Crazy Eights, Cagalli and me are playing poker, and I'm playing Go Fish with Timmy." Hikaru gave him the peace sign.

"O-kay." Couldn't have said it better myself.

And then, the doorbell rang. But it wasn't just any visitor ringing it. This visitor was more evil than Director Azrael. And we all know how twisted he is. She's probably the only one in this story that could instill pure terror in Cagalli and Hikaru. She was the one, the only, the most demented woman on the planet-

"WE GET IT ALREADY!" the rest of the world shouted.

My bad. For those who are slower than my nephew, I mean Flay Allster. And she was mad.

"KIRA YAMATO, YOU'D BETTER OPEN THIS GODDAMN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Gee, what a way to greet a person.

Kira's face went white. If anyone was more frightening than his eighth grade math teacher it was Flay.

"Quick! Everyone hide!" Kira shouted as he tried to shepherd his family and surrogate nephew up the stairs and into the attic.

But it was too little too late. Flay had knocked the door off it's hinges. And her eyes were red. I mean both the irises were red and the rest of her eyes were bloodshot from crying for three days straight. And then her face went redder than a fire engine when she saw Hikaru. That nearly killed her.

"Well, it seems you've found a new girlfriend rather quickly! Was it sheer luck or did you have your eye on her the whole time?" Flay pointed at Hikaru while tapping her foot.

So Hikaru responded without missing a beat:

"I am Kira Yamato's _cousin_. I came in from Japan _yesterday_. Get it. Got it. Good."

Silence. That sound effect for silence that you see in manga and in the old Dragonball cartoons appeared at the top of the screen as Flay's face went even redder.

"Cagalli, I have found another person to put on my kill list and I was wondering if you could assist me in carrying outthis mission that I have moved to the top of my priority list," Hikaru said, not taking her eyes off of Flay. That's what happens when Hikaru gets miffed.

Cagalli eyed Flay the same way Hikaru did and said, "Yeah. I'll help."

Me: Chapter 4 for ya! Sorry about the long wait. I didn't know what to do for this chapter.

Kazumi: Why do I have to be here?

Me: Because Ryoko asked me not to make you muse for her story and it's not really a good idea to have a muse for Careless Whisper and Charappoko has Hikaru for a muse and you're in both Charappoko and Tokyo Bella Notte.

Kazumi: Oh. When do I get my money now?

Me: Wait and see. Damn! I always end up saying that! And it just had to be the title of one of my favorite songs! Stupid pink lemonade. Why am I so tired? I've only been up seven hours and a fraction.

Kazumi: -rolls eyes- Anyway, just leave a review after reading the chapter and this nonsense babble. And we kinda need some suggestions. Fan service fics are hard to write. Especially when the authoress is a lazy bum who doesn't wake up by herself until two-thirty in the afternoon and spends her day watching old episodes of Rurouni Kenshin, Gundam Seed, and Rave Master that she's recorded. Even if that were the case it's still hard to write fan service, so send some suggestions and comments.

Me: And we're working out how Hikaru is going to kill Dearka, so be patient. -downs a Mountain Dew-

Kaz: That's going to keep you up all night.

Me: I know. I do most of my work at night. So I need it.

Kaz: Start drinking it in the morning when you wake up come this school year.You'll need it.

Me: Whatever. Just review! Or I just might send Hikaru and my snakes and Flying Monkeys at you! -laughs evilly-

Kaz: She has got to stop looking for wacky T-shirts. Please Review!-grabs me by the collar and disappears in a cloud of smoke-


	5. Weird

Me: If I could do a proper heel click, you know I would. (That had a point, but I forgot what it was.)

Kazumi: Cut the crap! You had something to say?

Me: Oh, yeah! I know that I didn't have Athrun in the last chapter and I apologize. But the fourth of July screwed up my sleep pattern and I couldn't think straight. And it's still a bitch figuring out Timmy's identity, who gets to kill Dearka, and how I'm going to squeeze in some DM scenes. Sorry about the hiatus. T.T

**Chapter 5: Weird...**

Last time

"Cagalli, I have found another person to put on my kill list and I was wondering if you could assist me in carrying out one of the missions that I have moved to the top of my priority list," Hikaru said, not taking her eyes off of Flay. That's what happens when Hikaru gets miffed.

Cagalli eyed Flay the same way Hikaru did and said, "Yeah. I'll help."

Now

"You don't wanna do that," Flay said coolly, crossing her arms.

"And why not?" Hikaru asked through gritted teeth.

"'Cause I know something that will help you to get your revenge on Elsman," Flay answered casually.

"And why should we trust you?" Cagalli interrogated.

"Reasons."

"Such as?"

"I heard about a crash last night involving a go-kart, Dearka, and you three," Flay continued, pointing at Kira, Cagalli, and Hikaru.

"Four, actually," Kira corrected her. "Timmy was there, too."

Timmy looked up from his hand of cards, which he was studying quite seriously, and smiled obnoxiously at the sound of his name.

Flay stared at little Timmy with disgust. To her, the boy was revolting, annoying, and below her. But Timmy didn't care. He just wanted to continue his game of cards. But Hikaru and Cagalli had something else on their agenda.

Flay continued delivering her message.

"Elsman has a job at the local pub. If you manage to embarrass him while he's on his shift, you'll get you're revenge and he'll have lost another job."

Flay then turned on her heel and walked out the door, or the door way, rather. Remember, she knocked the door off it's hinges.

"And that's the third door this week," Kira said, staring at the rather nice oak door that was on the floor.

The smile that was on Timmy's face had vanished in an instant. He was quite offended by the dirty look Flay shot him, and didn't know why she didn't stay to play with him. He thought she was another friend that came over to join the game of Crazy Eights or Go Fish. They were both entertaining games, and Timmy was really good at them.

"That lady was rude!" Timmy complained. "She didn't stay to play go fish, because you suck like a black hole at it, Auntie Hikaru!"

"That wasn't very nice!" Hikaru exclaimed. "I'm just a little rusty. I'm better at poker anyway."

"I'll raise you with three bags of Skittles," Cagalli said, placing down the candy.

Hikaru and Timmy lapsed back into their card games.

That night...

Cagalli and Hikaru reluctantly took Flay for her word and went to the pub, Andrew's Corner, with their weapons in hand. Hikaru had two throwing knives, one in each hand, and Cagalli had a baseball bat.

"Cagalli, are you sure it's this pub?" Hikaru asked skeptically. "Because I'm not sure if it's a wise idea to trust Flay."

"Flay knows that if she tricks me like this, she'll be killed before she can say Ticonderoga. If she can say Ticonderoga."

Hikaru just shrugged as she and Cagalli entered, and heard someone singing on stage.

"_If you could be so kind/ To help me find my mind/ I'd like to thank you in advance/Know this before you start/My soul's been torn apart/I lost my mind in a wild romance."_

"Cagalli?" Hikaru asked, tapping her shoulder.

"What!"

"Who's that on stage?" Hikaru shrunk back slightly at Cagalli's snap.

"I dunno. And stay focused! Remember, we're here only to make Dearka's life a living hell, got that?"

"Yeah."

A certain person at in a corner of the pub watched Hikaru with interest. A rather odd person with silver hair and a scar on his face. Now, listen! If I have to say anything else for you to get the point, you're going to say hello to my sister's _entire_ collection of high heels! (The only reason why I say my sister's is because I don't have any _spiked_ high heels. -whimpers-)

"Hey! Hikaru!" Yzak called, with hearts in his eyes. "I have something for you!"

Hikaru took notice to the silver-haired teen and immediately blushed. Cagalli also took notice and sweat dropped.

"Uh, Hikaru? We're supposed to be killing Dearka right now, not crushing on Yzak Joule! Disturbing that you'd even consider it..."

Dearka then popped up out of nowhere in a hunter green apron and an annoying smile on his face.

"Welcome to Andrew's Corner! How may I help you?" he asked, bowing down in front of Cagalli and Hikaru.

Cagalli whacked Dearka over the head with her bat.

"Not much good that'll do ya! It's only plastic!" Dearka teased, pinching Cagalli's left cheek.

"I know." Cagalli then pulled out a wooden bat and whacked Dearka again.

Meanwhile, Hikaru and Yzak were chatting away about nothing, and Hikaru had a pink rose in her hand.

"Hey! Andrew! Gimme a cuppa joe!" Cagalli called, watching Dearka fall to the ground, unconscious.

Andrew, who was behind the counter, raised his hand hand shouted back, "Right away!"


	6. What's Your Excuse?

**Chapter 6: What's Your Excuse**

Cagalli sat at the bar, sipping Andrew Bartfeldt's specialty coffee and stared at her cousin with disgust. Hikaru was practically tripping over herself trying to talk to Yzak. And Yzak was just as clumsy.

_What a time for her to fall lovesick,_ Cagalli thought. _She was the one who was supposed to do Dearka an injury. What the- He woke up! Dammit, Dearka!_

Yes, after about five minutes, Dearka woke up. And he noticed Hikaru and Yzak. And he got jealous.

"Hikaru! Sweetheart! Baby!" Dearka exclaimed, sliding down on one knee in front of Hikaru. "How are you? You're not sore about last night, are you? I didn't really mean it, really I didn't! Do you forgive me, darling?" He then took Hikaru's hand and kissed it.

SMACK!

"What the hell is this?" Hikaru exclaimed, having slapped Dearka upside the head.

"Lay off, blondie!" Yzak shouted, grabbing Dearka by the collar. "What's the big idea?"

"Ouch! That smarts! And watch the collar, this shirt is dry-clean only."

Cagalli could only sigh and mutter "Pathetic" whilst the three coordinators argued with Dearka on the losing end.

"Why should _you_ be jealous? You have Miriallia, right?"

"I just don't see why such a lovely girl like Hikaru would tolerate being noticed by a dog like you like this!"

"Yzak's not a dog! And besides, have you forgotten my oath to kill you?"

Silence. And plenty of sweatdrops.

Cagalli sighed and said, "Then, why don't you kill him already?"

"You wanted to, too!" Hikaru retorted.

"I'm blonde... What's your excuse?"

"Raving Japanese adolescent! Look back to chapter 3! Oh, and since you're considered a 'smart blonde' you can't use that as an excuse."

Dearka looked at Hikaru with an injured look on his face and asked, "What about me?"

Yzak shook his head in disappointment and whacked Dearka over the head with a mallet.

Cagalli stood up and walked to the door saying, "Well, I guess that tells us it's time to leave. Let's go, Hikaru."

So Hikaru said her mushy goodbyes to Yzak and left everyone else in a colossal stupor walking out the door right behind Cagalli. And as soon as the door was slammed shut, applause could be heard. (For those who don't get subtle comedy, the joke was that everyone thought Dearka, Yzak, Hikaru, and Cagalli were actors.)

Yamato Residence

"Okay. That's good. Keep stepping like that," Kira instructed.

Kira was teaching Lacus how to tango. Athrun and Timmy were providing the music, Athrun on the piano and Timmy playing a Viennese accordion. All was going well until they got to the part where Kira is supposed to hike up Lacus's leg. Lacus tripped over Kira's foot and they both fell down. With Kira on top.

Athrun sighed and stood up saying, "That signals a coffee break. Come on, squirt."

Timmy followed Athrun into the kitchen. And Cagalli and Hikaru walked through the door. And Cagalli had a heart attack. Hikaru was too busy daydreaming about Yzak.

There's chapter 6 for you. I hope you like it and that I get some more reviews! Please!

Kazumi: Unless you don't want to see what happens next chapter I suggest you keep those reviews coming!

That's right. Oh, and one more thing: the song 'Lost Mind' respectfully belongs to Diana Krall, a very talented singer/jazz pianist.


	7. Double Vision

Finally! I update! -does victory dance- Read and Review!

**Chapter 7: Double Vision **

It's morning. Timmy is eating enough for an elephant and more. Hikaru is nibbling on a slice of toast while staring at a picture of Yzak. Kira got beat up by Cagalli last night.

"I still don't see why you had to beat me up like that, Cagalli," Kira complained. "Did you really think I would try making a move on Lacus?"

"What was I supposed to think? What exactly were you two doing anyway?"

"Lacus asked me to teach her how to tango."

"Since when could you tango?"

"Remember when I used to have that job at Andrew's Corner?"

"Yeah. Oh! I remember now. You managed to become a last resort understudy."

"Why don't you have it anymore?" Timmy asked his 'so called' uncle.

"An incident with banana cream pies."

Timmy cocked his head to the side at this remark, which was rather difficult for a six year old to understand.

"Never mind, Timmy. You wouldn't want to know what happened," Kira said quickly.

"Yes, I do."

"No, you don't."

"Yes, I do."

"Really. No, you don't."

Timmy just shrugged and went off to play the accordion, seeing as he needed to practice for the next tango lesson.

"What happened?" Hikaru asked, obviously uninterested.

"Flay's _other_ ex, Sai, threw a pie at me when we were substituting a couple of actors who were in the same play. He's been sore at me ever since Flay dumped him for me and we both got fired."

After a few seconds of silence, Cagalli brought up the question that's been bugging her all night.

"What do you see in Yzak?"

Kira nearly choked on his orange juice at the question. Quite personally, I don't see why. Men with silver hair tend to be the most attractive. I mean, we have Haru, Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's father...I forget his name. Anyway, Yzak shouldn't be any different. Plus there's the scar. You also have to look at Kenshin and Andrew.

Cagalli thought for a minute before saying, "I should say what does Yzak see in you?"

Hikaru shot Cagalli a dirty look before returning to her slice of toast and picture of Yzak.

"Mommy! Auntie Hikaru! Uncle Kira! Look!" Timmy shouted from the living room. "There's a puppy outside!"

Cagalli stood up and walked into the living room to see exactly what Timmy was so happy about.

"What's the matter, Timmy?"

Cagalli saw Timmy crouched in the doorway stroking and cuddling a golden colored English cocker spaniel. Cagalli nearly died.

"Oh my GOD! He is so freaking cute!" She scooped the canine up into her arms. "I'm gonna hug you, and squeeze you, and call you George!"

"Can we keep him?" Timmy asked.

Cagalli turned around to see Kira and Hikaru staring at her in shock.

"Can we keep him?" Cagalli asked her brother with wide eyes. "Please?"

It was Kira's turn to cock his head to the side at his sister's immature, no, _childish_ behavior.

Tears welled up in Cagalli's eyes.

"Oh, no! You're going to say no, aren't you? How can you deny an animal this adorable?" She held the squirming puppy out in front of Kira. "He is the cutest puppy on the planet! We have to keep him! I won't take no for an answer!"

Kira stared wide-eyed. "But I didn't even say anything."

"Did I ask you to say anything?"

"But you asked me if-"

Kira was cut off by someone walking up towards the front door. She looked exactly like Cagalli. I mean exactly. With blonde hair and amber eyes, they look identical. They were even the same height.

Cagalli turned around to see her look alike and nearly fainted.

"S-she l-l-l-looks like me..." Her voice trailed off.

"Hello," the woman said with a slightly British accent. "I was wondering who that little boy is."

"She looks like me," repeated Cagalli.

Kira scratched the back of his head. "Well it depends on if you're looking for a six year old who can play tango music on an accordion and sings the Banana Boat song."

"And eats pancakes like there's no tomorrow," Hikaru added.

"She looks like me."

"Well, that sounds like the boy I'm looking for. What is his name?" the woman asked.

"Timmy," Kira and Hikaru answered in unison. "Why?"

Timmy looked up with a brilliant smile on his face at the sound of his name. And the woman had an equally brilliant smile on her face. She immediately took the multi talented elementary schoolboy in her arms, laughing and crying at the same time.

"So I take it you're Timmy's mother?" Kira asked.

"She looks like me!"

"We heard you the first time!" Hikaru shouted back. To the woman she said, "You wouldn't happen to have a husband with green eyes and blue hair, would you?"

"Why would it matter?" the Cagalli look alike asked.

Cagalli snapped out of her trance and spoke up.

"Because Timmy was under the impression that _I _was his mother and that my boyfriend was his father."

"Oh."

"What's your name, anyway?" Hikaru asked, trying to get noticed.

"Helena."

There was a long silence.

"About my question..." Cagalli piped up.

"Oddly enough, my husband _does_ have blue hair."

Cagalli nearly collapsed. All of this trouble was caused by the confusion of a little boy.

I'm going to end it here. I'm out of ideas right now. Sorry about such the long wait. Shutendo's been cursing me. (Don't ask what that means. I've been having more random thoughts than usual.) FYI: Kazumi's got a head cold. Her not feel to good. Leave a review and some suggestions if you have any. ¿Comprehende? I love the character map.


	8. Babysitting Duty

Me: Gomen for the hiatus. I had a lack of inspiration, so...yeah. But finally it came, in the wackiest way I can imagine... -goes off to thank her online buddies for this one-

Kazumi: Well, anywho, we hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed watching gg57 squirm trying to make it work out.

Me: ...You're mean...

**Chapter 8: Babysitting Duty**

Well, a few days passed and things started to look up for Cagalli...or rather it depends on how you look at it. If you say that Cagalli voluntarily babysitting is a good thing, then that's fine by me. You'll have to decide for yourself.

Cagalli briskly walked up a sidewalk and to a huge mansion, stopping in front of the huge oak door. She rung the doorbell a few times, waiting for someone to come to the door. As she waited, she started to become a bit intimidated. The joint obviously belonged to someone with serious cash, meaning that the children she was to look after were probably snotty, bratty, and didn't know how to follow directions. Many times, Cagalli thought of backing out, but she remembered something. She was getting _paid_ to do this. Anything was worth doing if you get a good amount of cash for it. So she waited.

After a few minutes, a young woman in a blue dress with her hair pulled back into a tight bun opened the door. Cagalli stood on her tippy-toes to see over the woman's shoulder and into the house, which was very roomy with expensive furniture, a crystal chandelier in the foyer, and a waxed marble floor.

"Wow," Cagalli whispered at the sight...

The woman cleared her throat loudly. "Excuse me, miss. What business do you have here?"

Cagalli quickly shook her head and faced the woman. "Oh, um, I'm the new babysitter. Cagalli Athha is my name." She held out her hand to shake. The woman was not pleased.

"I see," the woman said in response. "Right this way."

Ignoring Cagalli's hand, she turned around abruptly and marched into the house. Cagalli followed, scowling a little and letting her hand fall down to her side.

_Bitch!_ Cagalli thought furiously as she followed. _I should just walk away right now and forget about getting the stupid money...Wait! What am I saying? I can put up with this. If these people are loaded and I can manage to be successful tonight, I just might get something out of this old hag!_

The woman halted in a room that had massive beige leather couches, a nice wooden coffee table, yet another crystal chandelier, and a bunch of dolls and toy cars and blocks and the like littering the floor, which had a thick red carpet. Cagalli halted behind her and took a step sideways to see two blonde-haired kids, a boy and a girl, on the floor, playing checkers, and arguing over who won.

"Children!" the woman barked, her voice echoing so much in the room that it hurt Cagalli's ears. "This is your new babysitter, Catgalli."

Cagalli chuckled nervously and raised her hand so that it was pointing upward as the children stopped bickering and paid attention.

"Excuse me, but my name is Caga-" She was cut off by the woman.

"I want you to be good little children for her, okay?" She smiled sweetly at the pair on the floor.

Cagalli attempted to talk again. "But, madam, my name is Cagalli."

The woman turned to Cagalli and frowned. "That's what I said, isn't it?"

"No, you said 'Catgalli.'"

"But that's your name, isn't it?"

"No, it's Cagalli."

"That's what I said. Catgalli."

"But that's not right. It's Cagalli."

"That's what I said!"

"But... nevermind."

Cagalli sighed in defeat and turned to the children, bending down and smiling at them. "Hello, there! My name's Cagalli. What are your names?"

The boy and girl stared up at the blonde seventeen-year-old. They looked innocent enough, but Cagalli wasn't fooled.

The girl was the first one to speak. "My name's Amanda."

The little boy said, "I am Christopher" with pride and held his chest outward and shoulders square as he spoke.

"Adorable," Cagalli lied through her teeth. She knew she didn't like those two, and she knew that they were servants of the Devil himself, the little girl especially.

She stood upright and turned back to the woman, who had a bunch of schedules and whatnot in her hand. Not a second before they were directly facing each other did she shove said schedules into Cagalli's hands.

"These are the activities for the children for the afternoon and evening. They are to be followed exactly unless otherwise noted. I want them washed up by seven and in bed by nine. Is that understood?"

Cagalli slowly nodded as she looked down at what was in her hands. When she saw how many of the schedules were in her hands she nearly had a heart attack.

_Damn! This isn't a family! This is freaking boot camp!_

The woman turned to the children. "Okay, Mommy has to go now, but she'll be back later tonight, okay?"

The children nodded cutely and said in unison, "Okay, Mommy."

The woman smiled sweetly at them once more and stood up to face Cagalli. She had a threatening look occupying her face.

"If either one of those children are dissatisfied when I return, you'll regret this day. Understood?" She spoke in a low and dangerous tone that freaked Cagalli out.

"Y-yes, ma'am. I promise that they will be more than satisfied." She actually started to tremble very slightly.

The woman turned on her heel and promptly left the room, leaving Cagalli with two little kids that she knew were going to give her hell.

* * *

Me: Well, that's all I have time for. Then next chappie will be a doozy! 

Kazumi: I can't believe she did it...well, anyway, read, review, and don't expect the next chapter _too_ soon, but you can if you want.


	9. So?

**Chapter 9: So?**

The front door being slammed could be heard, making Cagalli jump and yelp a little. Not a second after that did the little kids jump her and search her pockets for candy.

She stammered for a second. "W-w-waha! What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Amanda and Christopher gasped. "Oooooh! You said a bad word!" They then started laughing and taunting her.

"Okay, okay, okay!" she shouted. "Now, what were you searching my pockets for?"

"We thought you might have chocolates in your pockets," Christopher said, looking up at Cagalli and smiling at her innocently.

"Eheheheheh, cute, kid," she commented, smiling a fake smile at him. She then looked at the schedules and whatnot in her hand and tossed them over her shoulder. "Screw the schedules! You two go play...somewhere. Stay out of whatever you're not supposed to be in...stay away from fragile things...uh...no kickball inside the house! And...uh...be where I can see you!"

Cagalli grimaced as the duo started running around the house. The sheer size of the place was going to make it hard to keep up with where those two were headed, and the price of many of the things inside made it imperative that she keep up with them. The grimace increased in size when Cagalli heard something made of glass break and an "Uh, oh" follow it.

Meanwhile, back at the Yamato residence, Kira and Hikaru were vegetating in front of the television. Kira kept flipping back and forth between channels, which was driving Hikaru insane. George was sitting in Kira's lap and was staring at the TV, panting happily and enjoying the variety of colors that crossed the screen. Hikaru noticed this and was dumbfounded.

"Is that dog watching TV?" Hikaru asked slowly and cautiously.

George looked over at Hikaru, smiling a cute doggy smile, and turned back to the screen. Kira looked up curiously, putting the remote down.

"Uhh..." Kira was silent for a bit. He watched George pant happily as the television stopped on a cartoon channel. It would seem that George was rather fond of the really old American cartoons. "I think he _is_ watching television..."

"..."

Kira and Hikaru remained in silence as George would cock his ears to the sound of someone getting whacked with a frying pan or other sound effects and staring intently at the screen. The two were rather hesitant to say anything in fear of disturbing the golden cocker spaniel that was wagging his stub of a tail, and since he had no tail, his whole rear end was wiggling. He even started barking when he'd hear a cat mew on the TV. Adorable, but still a little baffling...a dog that enjoyed cartoons...

Cagalli glared down at Christopher and Amanda. The two smiled back at her, sipping on their wine glasses filled with grape juice. Cagalli was stuck. She was really stuck. The blood was rushing to her head. It felt like she had a head cold, but that wasn't the case. It was more like rage building up inside of her and no way to release it. Not while she was caught in a crude trap set up by the little devils...that actually worked...

"YOU LITTLE BRATS LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW!" she shouted as she wriggled to untie herself. She continually tried to lift herself up to reach the binds on her ankles, but she couldn't stay up. And she couldn't grab them for they were standing a good deal away from her. So, she hadn't a chance to swing towards them and choke their thin little necks.

Amanda cackled evilly. "Come, Christopher! This is our time now!" She then ran off, dragging Chris by the collar, and soon after more things broke and messes were made and it would be Cagalli's ass.

"I knew I should've applied for a job at IHOP..."

While Cagalli was going through hell, Kira and Hikaru were walking George in the park because...well...what else was there to do? Cagalli and Timmy weren't there to play cards, and Hikaru loved to play cards. Sadly, to her dismay, Kira sucked at them, so that was right out. All she could do was take George for a walk and have Kira tag along. And to keep that walk from getting too quiet, she had to ask the question that had recently been bugging her.

"Say, Kira, has Cagalli always been so...out of whack?"

Kira eyed her curiously. "What do you mean?"

"Don't give me that. The question is rather direct. I never expected Cagalli to behave so randomly. Especially when she saw George sitting on the doorstep."

"Well, she _has_ been rather fond of English cocker spaniels..." Kira looked off into the sky as he put his index finger up to his chin in thought. "And ever since you and Timmy arrived on the scene, things have been a little weird. Maybe it's just a side affect." He looked back at Hikaru, letting his arm drop to his side. "What did you think it was?"

Hikaru stopped walking has George timidly padded over to a tree and left his mark. "To be honest, I just thought the girl was off her rocker."

Both remained silent as George finished his business and moved forward. They started walking again.

"Kira?"

"Yes, Hikaru?"

"What're you going to do about Lacus's tango lessons? Without Timmy you're stuck without an accordion player."

"Yes, but I still have Athrun on the piano. And a piano shall suffice."

"Well, yeah, but I thought the accordion would give it a more...authentic feel." Hikaru smiled at Kira. "You know, my mother had me taking accordion lessons when I was younger."

"You're saying you want to be an accordion player for me?" he inquired.

"Well, I guess temporarily...but I don't have my accordion with me. It's back in Tokyo."

Kira sighed. "Then I guess you can't play the accordion when you don't have it."

Hikaru groaned. "You killed the fun." She frowned at Kira and pouted until a bunch of little kids showed up, all wanting to pet George.

Kira laughed and shrugged. "So?"

* * *

Eh, I think this chapter's kinda iffy. I'mma try to make the next one funnier, though. And George's behavior was derived from my new dog's behavior. (I got a new one just before Christmas) I swear she watches TV. She seems to like Zeta Gundam a lot. Anywho, leave any comments, suggestions, w/e. Ja ne! 

Kazumi: Seriously. Any suggestions at all would be greatly appreciated. Ms. Sloth here has been really lazy and has also been suffering chronic writer's block. Pretty please review.


End file.
